1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a display method, and in particular to a display device and a display method for displaying an image on a light emitting display.
2. Related Art
In the present, organic electroluminescence (EL) elements utilizing electroluminescence of an organic material have attracted attention. An organic EL element is composed of an organic layer having an organic hole transport layer, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron transport layer stacked between an anode and a cathode. An organic EL element is a light emitting element capable of emitting high density light by low voltage direct-current drive.
In an organic EL display using such an organic EL element, there are formed the organic EL elements each provided with either an anode or a cathode formed by using a transparent conductive material so as to be arranged on a substrate. A hopeful view is taken on organic EL displays as next-generation flat-panel displays replacing liquid crystal displays.
In the organic EL display having such a configuration, the heat generation accompanied by the light emission causes deterioration of each organic layer forming the organic EL element. Since the deterioration of the organic layer lowers the brightness of the emitted light in each of the organic EL elements or makes the emitted light unstable, it can be said that presently the aging stability of the organic EL display is low, and the life thereof is short.
Further, each of the organic EL materials for forming R pixels, G pixels, and B pixels is deteriorated when it is driven continuously for a long time, and is gradually decreased in the brightness.
Therefore, if display is performed continuously with the same color, white for example, at a specific portion on the display, the pixels at that portion are deteriorated, and so-called burn-in is problematically caused. In the case with a digital camera or the like, various kinds of icons or characters are often displayed on a display in order for informing the user of the present operational state of the digital camera such as a shooting mode or a number of remaining shootable images. In a portion on which various kinds of icons and characters are displayed, the burn-in is caused by the difference in brightness between the icons etc. and the image targeted for shooting because of the long-term display of the icons etc.
As for the reduction of the burn-in, various kinds of proposals have ever been presented, and there are proposed technologies for reducing the burn-in like alternately reversing the color of the display data, or slightly shifting the display position of the display data on the screen.
For example, JP-A-10-63213 discloses a screen saver which detects the snow noise corresponding to the scrolling character portion of a screen of a personal computer and performs the scrolling character display while changing the color of the noise, thereby preventing the burn-in.
Although the effect for improving the burn-in is not perfect, this technology is at least effective for palliating the burn-in symptom.